Scars
by JoyfulRiri
Summary: It has been always there. They were just too blind to see it, or too scared to explore it. Now her life is at stake for once more. Is this enough to let their feelings evolve? Will they realize what they really mean to each other before it's too late? Set during "Pattern Seventeen".
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, fellows I am back once more. And guess what? More Bensaro is here! It takes place during "Pattern Seventeen" and it contains some kinda spoilers. Attention everyone! In this story Rollaro NEVER happened (sorry Rollaro shippers). Probably an one shot but if you guys want more I'll be happy to continue.**_

_**Enjoy and review! Oh and don't forget: I own nothing just this crazy idea!**_

"She's not answering " He announced urgency evident in his voice. He got no answer for the fifth time for the last half an hour and crashed the phone's holder back to its place. He looked at everyone gathered around him, anxiously waiting for a response. He started pacing back and forth in her office. Silence was set in the room, but was soon broken.

"She told you this was not a good idea, but you insisted anyway. It's been two hours she's been gone. What is taking so long?" Amaro accused him raising slightly his voice and geting more and more irritated because of the situation.

"Just calm down, Nick, I am sure she's fine, maybe she's driving and can't pick it up"Fin tried to reason him in vain.

Amanda was as pale as a ghost and she was frantically typing at her laptop, trying to find another camera of the building that was actually working.

Deputy kept pacing around and retorted Nick : "Well, Detective if my memory is not playing games I remember that Sergeant Benson was the one that she insisted going alone on this."

Nick approached him greeting his teeth : "Anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to her, you find a place to hide for the rest of your life" he warned him.

"You do realize that you're threatening a Deputy Chief, right?"he answered back angrily.

"You do realize that I am damn serious about this, right?" Nick retorted.

"Guys I got something. I found another security camera on the second floor" she kept typing and then the footage came into view.

They froze,they couldn't think, talk or even breath for what felt like an eternity. Rafael who hadn't said anything till then gasped loudly and asked uncertainly : "Is she...?"

Nick said back a fainting "yes" and felt his eyes burning and his heart melting. This could not be happening, not again, not after what she's been through the past year, not when she was starting to be herself again with her baby. It was his fault. Again. He left her go back home and Lewis got her. Now he let her go alone at the remoted area, following a lead. He should have been there to protect her, but he failed again. Amanda felt her heart stop for seconds as she locked eyes with Fin's frightened ones. Deputy Dodds as the more unbiased by any personal relationship with Olivia, acted quickly. He grabbed the office phone and dialed 911.

"This is Deputy Chief William Dodds, I need a bus at the corner of the Anderson and Langston Street, East Manhattan. I need it now. I got an officer unconscious. She's not responding. Sergeant Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU. I need all units to swipe off the whole building for the assailant. White, male, 5.6'.Last seen on the second floor of the abandoned building where he knocked Sergeant Benson unconscious. The suspect is considered armed and dangerous, had committed three rapes in the past five weeks." he yelled at the 911 responder.

"All units are headed to the Anderson and Langston Corner and an ambulance is on his way, Deputy" the responder answered coldly and Chief hung up without another word. Nick snapped out of the initial shock and started jogging to the door heading for East Manhattan. Fin and Amanda followed him wordlessly.

"Put your vests on now"the Chief ordered trying to avoid any collateral damage and followed them right behind. Barba was left standing in the middle of her office, feeling completely helpless.

* * *

><p>They got out of the squad car before it come into a halt and made their way through the squad cars and the officers. The daylight started fading away and the blue and red police lights were creating shadows on the surrounding buildings.<p>

Nick followed right behind leaving the car engine on and soon the building was full with SWAT teams and officers. Fin and Amanda made it first to the second floor and headed quickly to the right looking for Olivia. Nick with Dodds turned to the left following the other corridor. Soon officers followed them. They searched every turn of the floor, opened every door and Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure she's at the 2nd floor?" Chief questioned Amanda as they met in the middle of the corridor.

"Yeah. I am positive she's here" she verified.

Nick started again searching the rooms yelling her name, but silence was the only response.

"Clear, all the floors are clear, Deputy" an officer said through their earpiece.

Their eyes locked and panic set in. Where was she? Did he take her somewhere? Was she alive? Was he alive? Their thoughts were abruptly interrupted by another officer in the earpiece.

"Search again. Every single inch of the building and ask for more backup to search the perimeter. Find him and more importantly the Sergeant" he barked and again everyone started searching every space of the building.

Nick and Amanda shared concerned looks as Fin check his watch. 15 minutes had passed and she was nowhere to be found. The feeling set in. The same damn feeling of helplessness that they all experienced not far back, last April.

"We may got something, 4th floor,second door to the left is locked. There are some bloody fingerprints right in front of the door."

"Wait for me" the Chief ordered and the four of them made their way to the fourth floor. As they approached Nick called her name without getting any answer. He tried again.

"Liv, Olivia, it's me, Nick. Can you hear me?... Are you ok?" He held his breath as all of them waited to hear her voice.

"I am fine, it's ok..." Her voice sounded distant, in pain as if making a huge attempt to talk or even breath.

"Can you open the door, please?" Nick asked gently.

"Is this douchebag, Dodds, here?" She asked causing some discreet laughter to all the officers around.

"Yep, I am here, Sergeant"

"Did you find the bastard?"

"..."

"Did you Dodds?" She demanded gasping because of the pain.

"No. Not yet. But there are SWAT teams searching the perimeter and the surrounding area" he said defeated.

She unlocked the door and came into view. A collective gasp was heard as she stumbled, blood dripping from her lower abdomen, a huge bruise on her left cheek and some tearing on her temple. Fin and Nick approached her making sure she wouldn't fall and Amanda run to find the paramedics.

"Hey, what happened, Liv?" Fin demanded.

"He stabbed me with a military knife while we were fighting. I punched him back in the face, he lost his balance and..." She whispered.

"It's ok. We got you. Just breath, just breath" Nick held her hand and applied pressure to the wound while Fin helped him to lay her down.

"He threatened to hurt Noah. Where is Noah?" She asked anxiously waiting for a response.

"He's fine Liv, he's with my mother, ok? Don't worry, just breath" Nick reassured her.

She did as she was told and soon the paramedics arrived taking her to the ambulance and straight to Mercy Hospital.

"Deputy we got him" the arresting officer shouted at Dodds, who was ready to leave the scene, and approached him."Where is he?" Dodds demanded and scanned his perimeter, founding no sign of the suspect.

"Um... He's right there, Sir." The officer pointed a black body bag entering the M.E.'s van.

Deputy sighed and looked at the young officer.

"Who shot him?"

"No one, it seems like Sergeant Benson stabbed him and he made it to the alley at the back of the building, probably trying to escape. We found him there"

"Ok. That's enough for me. Save the rest for IAB" the Chief told him and the rookie went pale. Who wasn't afraid of the IAB, anyway?

* * *

><p>"You can see her, now, but one at a time" the Doctor informed them as they all stood to enter the room.<p>

"How is she, Doctor?" Amanda asked concern evident in her voice.

"We lost her some time in the I.C.U., she has lost a significant amount of blood but now she is pulling through. The CT scan came back and there is no brain damage or any internal bleeding. Right now she is pretty out of it because of the pain medication and she needs rest. I suggest at least three days under close observation in order to make sure that there are no other complications" the Doctor sounded optimistic and the four of them smiled at her, thanking her for her services.

"Can I go first, because I have preliminary hearing in 20'?" Barba asked.

"Yeah, go" Nick urged him as he entered her room.

Olivia opened her eyes coming face to face with a smiling Rafael. She smiled back and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't talk, the Doctor said no talking at all" he joked

"Well... That would be very convenient for you,Counselor, wouldn't it?" She answered groggily and smirked at him.

"I am glad you're ok." He smiled genuinely.

"Me too."

"Well, I have a..."

"Preliminary hearing. I know, I remember you telling me about it yesterday."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about you having a concussion or memory loss, for that matter" he smiled and with a nod and a smirk made his way out of the room.

As Barba left the three detectives sneaked into the room and Olivia smiled at them.

"Let me guess, you sneaked in here because the Doctor said one at a time?" She asked as she closed her smiled at her as Fin and Amanda locked their eyes and shared a knowing look.

"Did you find him?" She asked anxiously.

"You did a pretty good job at slicin' the guy. That good that he ended up in a body bag" Amanda said proudly.

"Good" Olivia let out a long breath and opened her eyes to make sure this wasn't some stupid hallucination caused by the medication. She tried to sit up but cursed under her breath as an excruciating pain cut her like a knife.

"Hey, take it easy, baby girl. The Doc said you need rest" Fin tried to reason her using his characteristic nickname for her.

She smiled at him and felt her skin burning because of the slight movement.

"Can you hand me a mirror?"she asked locking eyes with Nick.

"Umm... Let me see" he searched in the nearby drawers and found the item he was looking for.

As he passed it to her she gently touched her now turning into a deep shade of grey cheek and looked at the mirror. She sighed deeply and then touched her bandaged forehead and her lightly swollen lip.

"God, this is worse than the last time." She whispered so discreetly that they almost missed it. But none of them did. Olivia's words set in and an echoing silence filled the room. Their eyes remained glued at the floor and their minds went back to May of 2013. She was right. Maybe she wasn't as far as traumatized as the last time, but Lewis haven't hurt her so badly, at least not physically. This time the assailant was full of rage, anger and he had none self control and he was ex military. He had beaten her up and it was a true miracle that she was still with them. She got "lucky" once more.

"When can I get home?" she asked expectantly.

"The doctor said in about three days" Amanda told her the bad news.

"Oh God, just kill me already! I have a squad to run and a baby boy to take care of at home." She complained quietly while her eyes started getting heavier.

"Just take some time and we will take care of the rest, don't worry, we gotcha." Fin reassured her.

"That's what scares me the most" she joked as she dosed off.

Fin and Amanda made their way out as Nick decided to keep her some company, even though she was asleep.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes abruptly and she tried to get up but the immediate pain on her abdomen made her regret her action and instead tried to control her erratic breathing. She looked around her and the first thing that came into view was her partner's big brown eyes looking at her with worry.<p>

"Hey" she whispered.

"You had a nightmare?" His brown eyes full of fear, concern, care, love.

She couldn't lie, not to him. It was pointless to say otherwise when he had just seen her acting like that.

"Yeah..." She whispered again.

"You want me to call the nurse?"

"No" she said quietly.

"You ok?"

"Not really." This time a little louder.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

And then it hit them both like a ton of bricks. It was like a déjà vu. Their eyes locked and they knew that both of them remembered the exact same words that had been spoken before. The night before her world was turned upside down. The night that hadn't only changed her but the whole team in an ultimate way. Nick immediately reached for her hand and she accepted his gentle touch by squeezing his hand.

"I am sorry." He said while a single tear made his way down his cheek.

"It was not your fault back then and it's definitely not now. Don't beat yourself up. You are the best partner I could ever ask, even when you get a little out of control. You have nothing to apologize for, ok?" Her own tears dampened her face as he brushed them away with his free hand.

"I can't help but think that I should have done something differently, but now it's too late. I can't lose you, especially not now" he said firmly and caressed her hand.

"You won't." She simply said and with that their moment was gone. He let go of her hand and after a while she dozed off once more feeling safer with Nick being next to her.

* * *

><p>"You do realize I can take care of myself, right?" She complained as he picked up her bag and helped her put on her coat.<p>

"Of course you can, Liv , but be nice because if it wasn't for me you would be in that room for another two weeks. Four days and you were ready to kill yourself. Sucks, right?" He mocked at her as she punched his arm.

"Ok. Here are the papers. Sign right there please and your husband should sign over here" the nurse instructed both of them as they shared an amused look being called a couple and a married one indeed.

"You are free to go Mrs Benson" the nurse announced cheerfully as the two of them made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Look who's home, Noah. Mommy's here, look."<p>

The little boy squealed with joy when he saw his momma after four long days and squirmed in Lucy's arms craving for a Mommy's hug."Oh Noah, baby I've missed you so much" Olivia smiled brightly and kissed Noah all over his little face, still sad that the Doctor hadn't allowed her to carry him around.

"Baby I want a hug so much but Mommy is in a little pain and she can't carry you, because you're a big boy." She explained to him and the boy started fussing as if he understood the meaning of her words.

Nick placed her bag on the floor and took Noah from Lucy giving him a huge kiss and a hug.

"Well, Noah I am gonna be your substitute hugger as long as mommy can't hug you. I know I don't smell girly or have soft hands, but you gotta bare with me, little man, ok?"

He placed him steadily in his arms and Noah was immediately southed by his scent.

"Lucy thank you so much, you've been a great help" Olivia send the babysitter home as Nick changed Noah and put him to sleep.

"He fell asleep seconds later. I really think that I am a baby whisperer."

"Do I smell girly?"she asked looking at him while she was laying on the couch.

"What?"

"You said before to Noah that I smell girly" she smiled at him.

"...Yeah, I mean your perfume and your shampoo smell girly so I guess so"

She smiled again at him.

"You do realize that this insane, right?"

"Why? You do smell girly!" He laughed at her and she started laughing back.

"Shh, we'll wake up Noah"

"But you're a baby whisperer, remember?" She mocked him while he fetched her a glass of water and sat next to her at the couch.

"I am not thirsty"

"Well, as your medical care man I will make you drink that because the doctor said ten glasses of water per day to avoid dehydration."

"Well, thanks for agreeing on this, you know it's not easy to bear with me for two weeks 24/7, but I am not a baby." She sighed as she drunk the water.

"I am just looking out for you"he smiled and placed his hand above hers gently caressing it.

"I think it's bed time." Nick announced.

"Nick, it's 9 p.m. I can't go to sleep now." She complained.

"The doctor said rest so you will rest"

"I'll rest when I am dead" she retorted.

"Liv..." He said pleadingly.

She slowly got up as he guided her to the room.

"I know where my bathroom is, thank you"

"I am merely trying to help" he said back exasperating. She could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Ok now I am just gonna look away so you change into your pajamas."

Olivia took off her shirt and jeans and started searching for her sleep t shirt and short at the lingerie basket.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah... Uh no I mean no" she corrected.

Nick turned around and Olivia just froze. Damn it, why she said yes?

"I am sorry. I..." Nick trailed off as a semi naked Olivia stood in front of him, her black lingerie covering only her most private parts. His eyes unwilling roamed to her body and he gasped when he saw a huge mark on her abdomen right down her bra. It hadn't faded away. It was still there even after a year and a half. He wordlessly approached her and gently placed his fingertips on the scar. She flinched and shivered under his touch, but she said nothing. They both knew this was far from professional, but at the time neither of them seemed to care. Nick swallowed hard.

"He did this to you?" But he already knew the answer.

She nobbed and he caressed her wound just like he had done in multiple occasions in the last few days with her hand. His touch was soothing, gentle, caring. She didn't know why she accepted him to do it, but it felt right. Their eyes locked. He kissed her temple and she smiled timidly.

"This is a sign of your braveness and strength. This is not an imperfection. This tells everyone that you survived and you're here stronger than before"

Her vision blurred as tears made their way down her face.

He leaned down and put a light kiss on the scar and she gasped from the surprise and the sensation of his lips against her damaged skin.

He kissed it again and whispered to her. "You are truly beautiful"

She smiled through the tears and felt him snaking his arms around her. She accepted his warm hug and snaked her nude body on his as he carried her to the bed.

"Just stay here" he said and came back after a while having brought her t shirt and shorts. He helped her put them on and covered her with the blanket.

"Good night, Liv." He kissed her temple and she held his hand refraining him from going away.

"You can sleep here" she simply said not looking at him.

He smiled as he stripped from his clothes and got under the covers wearing his underwear and a t-shirt.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"For what?"

"For trusting me"

"Thank you for accepting me" she said back and turned to his side hugging him and falling into a deep sleep.

**_This is it, guys! Any thoughts? Leave a review to share them with me!_**

**_Continue or just leave it be an one shot? Depends on you._**

**_Till next time, take care!_**

**_~ xxx JoyfulRiri_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You guys rock! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, follows and favorites of my story! Chapter two is up! Thanks for the support!_**

**_In this story I remind you that Rollaro never happened (sorry again shippers) and also I decided to ignore the spoilers about Noah leaving because I couldn't get to write something so painful._**

**_Enjoy yourselves and remember, I own nothing (unfortunately)!_**

She opened her eyes and came face to face with Noah's smiling one. She immediately got up and hugged the baby the best she could. As a reward Noah couldn't stop smiling and giggling, feeling elated about his momma's attention. Nick entered the bedroom silently smiling at the cute interaction.

"Good morning, mama Benson!" He said cheerfully and Noah smiled at him.

"Good morning to you!" She said smiling and their eyes locked.

"You slept good? Any pain? I brought you your medication" he said worryingly.

"I feel great, actually, just a little thirsty" she said and he immediately offered her the glass of water and the french toast he had made. He left her medication on the night table and sat at the end of the bed taking Noah from Olivia, so she could eat.

"Noah, you slept good, right? Was I snoring?" He asked the baby making funny faces to him. Olivia laughed at his comment and started enjoying her toast.

"I'll go change him" Nick announced and picked up Noah heading for the bathroom.

After a while Noah was back at his crib fed and ready for a nap as Olivia was getting helped to get washed.

"Nick, just go!" She insisted.

"Liv, you can't wash your back when your whole abdomen is stitched. It may be harmful"

"I am gonna be just fine" she said stubbornly.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
><em>

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

"Ok, ok just call me if you need anything."

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

He couldn't fight her anymore, so he left the bathroom and started making some coffee. God, he wanted to help her so much but she must have been the most stubborn person in the universe. He smiled to himself as he thought about her attitude. Well, he would be lying if he told anyone that he wasn't attracted to her behavior. Her passion for the job, her sympathy for the victims, her will to bend the rules in order to get justice, her new found love for Noah, Olivia had him under her spell and she had no idea about it. Well, she may have understood yesterday night after what happened between them but she sure hadn't processed yet. He sighed deeply thinking about what he had seen last night. He wanted so much to admire Olivia without her clothes for God knows how much time, but the scars were unexpected. He knew about Lewis all too well from the reports but this was too real. She didn't deserve this, neither Lewis nor Paxton now. She must be a super hero or something like that, he though, considering every awful thing that had gotten in her way and she's still here. She was brave, fearless even and he couldn't be more proud to be her partner and who knows maybe her partner in life someday. Nick smiled at the thought. But his smile vanished when he heard Olivia calling him in agony.

"Can I come in?" he asked before opening the door.

"Yeah" a fainted version of her voice.

He opened the door and saw Olivia standing with her back facing him, naked in the bathtub.

"What's wrong, Liv, are you in pain?" He asked alerted.

"Yes"

"Ok, let me help you, can I?" He asked motioning to the body lotion. She simply nobbed and he gently applied some lotion in the loaf messaging her back. She shivered under his touch but soon she relaxed.

"Is the pain any better?" He asked.

"Yeah, much... You were right about helping me, thanks" she said quietly her lips only turning upwards for a second.

"Anytime, Liv... You know you don't have to be ashamed of me seeing you naked... I mean that you're my boss, but right now you're my friend and my partner. I care deeply about you and I will help you get through this, you don't have to do this alone. Ok?" He asked as his voice broke a little at the end.

Olivia turned her head to her side to study his face, looking him dead in the eye.

He was about to cry, he was telling her the truth, she knew in a split of a second that he had her back no matter what. She could feel his hand gently squeezing her wet shoulder. She suddenly felt at ease. She kept looking him in his brown magical eyes and she found right there something that both scared her and excited her. She found in his eyes care, did she dare to say love? No that couldn't be right. That couldn't... She abruptly turned her head facing tha wall and mumbled a fainted "I know".

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Nick closed his eyes and a single tear escaped making its way down to his face and his lips. He knew that this was scary for both of them, especially for her. But he couldn't let her go, he couldn't lose her, not after what she's been through and survived, not this time. He continued his gentle massage, he then rinsed off her the shampoo and lotion and wrapped her in a blue fluffy towel.

"Here, all done" he smiled at her and he got back her warm smile.

"Thanks" she answered timidly and headed for the bedroom.

He gave her some space and went to the kitchen to wash the used plates from breakfast.

She emerged a while after and hopped on the kitchen counter after some effort.

"Are you ok?" He check on her for once more.

She chuckled and gave no answer.

"What?"

"I'll be fine, Nick, it's just a stab wound" she simply said.

"You're saying that like it's the most common thing in your everyday life" he retorted.

She smiled and got on her feet, approaching him and giving him a light peck on his cheek. He blushed deeply and goofily smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"For stubbornly caring about me." And with that she walked away in search of her son's presence leaving Nick thinking about her lips on his.

**_2 weeks after_**

"Well, the results seem fine, Sergeant Benson. I can see that your wounds have been almost healed. You no longer need the medication I subscribed, but if you feel any pain at all you should contact me immediately. You are cleared for desk duty and by the end of the month you will be probably back on the field." The doctor smiled at her and handed her and Nick some papers to sign.

"Thank you, Doctor" she shook his hand as he made his way to the E.R., another life in risk, she thought bitterly.

"Hey. Ready for desk duty?" Nick teased her and she groaned only at the though of being stuck behind a desk for another week. The last two weeks would have been a nightmare if it wasn't for Nick helping her out with the apartment and taking care of her and Noah. She couldn't thank him enough for his help, but of course Nick didn't even want to hear it, when she started thanking him on their way to the hospital. He was a godsend even if he didn't think so. Not to mention that they had come closer and really bonded, well bonded in the way Olivia was used to bond with people, which was generally uncharacteristic of her, but this time it felt different. She realized that Nick was the man every woman would want, but she didn't believe not even for a moment that he would want to be with her. Olivia was broken out of her reverie as Nick stopped the car in front of her building and got out, opening the door for her. She rolled her eyes thanking him and searched for her keys.

As they got in the apartment Noah crouched from the living room to the door to greet his momma and Olivia picked him up happy that she could carry him around and bounce him happily in her arms again.

"Hey, Liv, what did the Doctor say?" Fin asked approaching the three of them.

"Just give me a sec, Tutuola... I am checking if my son survived from yours and Rollins' babysitting" she said trying to sound dead serious but failing to hide her wide smile.

"Hey, I raised a son myself" Fin said faking annoyance.

Amanda emerged from the bathroom and smiled at Olivia.

"Everything all right?" She asked anxiously.

"Back on desk duty from Monday, till Doctor clears her for the field which would be in a week." Nick announced and Amanda shared smiling looks with Fin.

"Great baby girl, I couldn't do this commanding officer thing for another day. Plus Dodds was checkin' on me every other hour on the phone and he came around at least five times. The worst two weeks of my life" Fin said exasperating.

"You tell me!" Olivia retorted as he made his way out with Amanda following behind him, waving at Noah.

"We should go to the park!" Olivia announced happily after a while and Noah clapped his hands hearing the word "park". Nick chuckled and sat on the couch beside Olivia.

"Maybe some nap first" he said sounding tired and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should nap"Olivia said and looked at Nick already dosing off. She let Noah crouch to his toys and approached Nick tentatively. He felt the change of weight on the couch and opened his eyes alerted. Olivia smiled at him and suddenly did the unexpected. Her lips touched his and his breath got caught in his throat. He got more into her personal space as their foreheads touched and their eyes locked. Noah picked the exact moment to mumble something and make a great noise by crushing his legos down. Olivia tried to stand up to check on him.

"Don't go" he almost begged and left her no choice as he cupped her face and kissed her with everything he had. He tried to pour his feelings for her into that kiss. He wanted her to know that he wouldn't let her down, that he would be by her side without any hesitation, that he deeply, madly, truly loved her.

And she understood. The kiss was magical, she never wanted it to end. She nipped at the hair on his neck and urged him to come closer as she put her leg around his body the best she could while sited face to face on the couch. He entangled his fingers in her beautiful brown hair and brought her closer, losing himself in that kiss. He asked entrance to her sweet mouth that she happily granted and their tongues battled for control while they kept their eyes open locked to each other. Passion, care, commitment, worry and love got mixed up in their kiss. There was no doubt, no hesitation from neither of them as they parted to control their breathing. He caressed her hand and now she knew that this move was far from friendly, she smiled widely at him and her eyes were shining in a way that he never got to see before. Was it love? He hoped it was.

"Liv...I lo..." She interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips and kissing him passionately, hungrily urging him to kiss her back. He did so in no time groaning as their tongues met once more and the passion that filled his heart made it impossible to think anything else.

"I know" she said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Do you want me to say it?" He felt like stupid for asking that but he knew better than to scare her off.

She chuckled and pecked him on the lips and she stood up and sat on the floor beside Noah who was engrossed in his lego. As she kept smiling and helped Noah built whatever he was trying to, she felt his presence on her side. He sat down next to her and snaked his arms on the small of her back. She looked at him and her heart started beating faster. She was ready to tell those little words that meant everything, afraid that she might get hurt again just like before, but this time it felt right, it felt like home.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard  
><em>

"I love you, Liv." The simplicity of his words and the fact that Nick was her constant rock for the past years, her partner, her friend, her everything, made her tear up.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

As he brushed away her tears, her eyes locked for once more and she said what her heart wanted her to : "I love you, so much, Nick"

He hugged her tightly while her son got jealous and nudged his mother for a hug. As she hugged her two favorite men, a feeling of complete and utter happiness filled her existence.

"So much..."

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

**_This is the end, fellows! What do you think? Too good? Too bad?_**

**_Leave a review and share your thoughts with me or contact me on Twitter on BensaroRocks._**

**_Credits for the song to the amazing John Legend : "All of me"_**

**_Till next time take care!_**

**_~xxx JoyfulRiri_**


End file.
